Hoshishipping 100 theme challenge
by DarkShootingStarMagician
Summary: Just as the title says. OCxYami Bakura, He's filled with Hate, she's filled with Compassion, he's too cruel to let her live a life without him, she has no thoughts of freedom from him, 100 ways to tell each other, they care.
1. Memories

**Hey guys, it's me,**

**jeez, what am I doing? I've got other stuff to work on**

**ah well**

**behold my 100 theme challenge, featuring Yami Bakura and Kim, **

**these are just...writings, some may be canon, and Alternate Universe, some may not make sense, and some may be silly and depressing. As long as you know who Bakura is, I think you'll be fine in following this.**

**Also some chapters may be a spin off to Little Star or a deleted scene that I had once written and decided to evaluate. So I apologize if one chapter does not make sense.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Memory~**

They say that to move on your mind must forgive and forget in order to healthily move past traumas or experiences.

But sometimes, a memory is really the only thing keeping one tied to the past and not giving the heart any peace as it will not forget.

I know when we first met it wasn't the best introduction to one another, you sealed my soul into a figurine and threatened to kill me. Later you repeated your trick by putting me in Vampire Lord. A few weeks later you will sink a knife into my shoulder and leave a scar and keep your cold unfeeling hand pressed to my mouth so I can't scream, not that I could in the first place, my mind was too shocked to process the pain.

But now I shove aside the bad memories and focus on the good, what point is there in dwelling on the painful, hateful moments we had?

But where theres bad memories, good memories still remain in my head. Who knew you had it in you Bakura?

Your touch was never your own, your skin, the hands that would hold me steady, the brown eyes that stared at me with understanding, the white hair that I loved to run my fingers through, they weren't yours, they were borrowed of my best friend.

Though I do give you credit, your voice was your own, that harsh, cold, chilling voice, sometimes I still hear you in my dreams, I wish Ryou could immitate your voice much like you could immitate his, I wish I could hear it again.

Perhaps it is a good thing there's too many differences between you and Ryou, some things are just better to be in memory.

I don't have a picture of you, I don't have any keepsakes or proof that you were once in my life, well other than that now fading scar on my shoulder, and torn t-shirt that my mom wants me to throw away.

Again, you're all in my head, that cocky attitude, your arrogance, voice, touch, and promises that in the end you couldn't keep linger deep, and sometimes its all I want to think about. I'll shut down and just focus on that one evening, the only evening where you showed affection,

your thin fingers had gently slipped my glasses off and with such tenderness that I did not know you posessed you simply placed your cheek upon mine, letting me feel your cool skin against my heated, your skilled hands held my waist steady and for the first time I knew why we as humans crave a companion.

I felt so safe, so secure, and at peace as I held still and let you press me into your body, well, Ryou's body technically. But still, I remember the warmth you had to offer and I gladly accepted that bit of tenderness.

I still wonder if it's wrong that I enjoyed your touches as they were technically not yours.

But for now I push that away, it's no use dwelling on that problem anymore, all I want to feel is that warmth again,

I now regret not wrapping my arms around your waist like my instincts told me to.

I regret not giving my body to yours completely.

I hope that as I grow older and when memories start to leave, when my body begins to shut down due to old age, I hope that my memories of you will never fade nor disappear.

As much as I want to claim to my friends that I have moved on and you no longer influence me in my life I know that it will never be true.

Memories are all I have left of you, and I don't want to forget you, I want to cling to your memory, because while you may have had some negative impacts on me you also left some positive ones. I will live, but never push you away to the back of my brain.

My mind, and my heart will always be on you, Akefia Bakura. And I hope in my dying moments that my memory will take me back to that cold rainy night where your body heat warms mine as I fade from this life to join you in the next.

* * *

~DSSM


	2. Complications

**Chapter 2**

**Oh and I just want to say, that the rating may go up when certain chapters come up, but we will see**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Complications~**

"Ra you're complicated!" is all I can yell. I see amsuement flicker in your hazel eyes and it agitates me, how dare you find amusement in my troubled thoughts. For so long I had kept an eye out on you and I just...can't...figure..you..out! And for that it angers me, to see you look slightly bemused with my sudden outburst makes me want to wrap my hands around your slender neck and strangle you.

But I resist by clenching my jeans,

"Complicated?" You repeat, your voice usually pretty loud is now soft and I almost hear a laugh in it.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" I growl venemously, you wince and I can't help but feel a sudden wave of satisfaction, you better be insulted.

"That wasn't called for." you murmur and I can't help but smirk. I want to laugh as I see you easily get insulted by that pretty bad come back, usually you retaliate with some other lame retort, although to be honest you do have some clever ones, so why this time do you simply say "it wasn't called for" ?

That bothers me.

My happiness is always short with you around, you never react the way I want you to, well...for the most part, you have done exactly as I wanted you to in the past, but usually you have a different reaction.

Perhaps that's the whole reason I can't leave you alone.

I groan inwardly to myself, damn it woman, it's cruel that you have this control over me, thank the Gods you don't know it.

Or perhaps you do and simply just want to test your luck by not acting on your impulses.

no...you don't know the fact that I have a deep interest in you, you're too damn oblivious to everything, your naiveity and your childish nature drives me up the wall sometimes.

Again I wonder if thats another reason I'm drawn to you, I never got the chance to have a childhood, your behavior reminds me of something I lost.

"Too many complications from such a small brat," I mutter aloud, surprising even myself,

this time you do react the way I expected, your eyebrows shoot down and your eyes narrow

"I'm not small!" you shout incredulously,

ah the sound of yelling, such sweet music to my ears, I do like how your voice cracks at the end of the sentence, you want to be loud and shrill, make me cringe and regret calling you small.

But your voice just isn't like most females, it's not shrill or really all that soft for the most part.

Another complication to you already,

Why are you complicated anyway? It bothers me, and I want to solve you, just as I think I have a firm grasp as to what kind of person you are you prove me wrong,

This I cannot allow. I am always right about everything!

"Yes, you are small." I retort to your shout crossing my arms over my chest, I can see anger in your eyes and you suddenly lunge at me,

I was sort of expecting that, sometimes you lunge at people who comment on your height, which I do find amusing that you're below average in that department,

usually your pesky friends stop you,

This time it's just you and me, and when you lunge I step back and bring my hands in front of me defensively snatching your wrists and holding you back.

This doesn't stop you as your legs swing to kick me. I actually am a little surprised with how strong you are, you don't look all that strong, your body is small and thin, I always thought I could easily snap you in half.

I suppose your daily running makes your legs a little stronger than they appear to be.

Just another complication for me,

However I always have the upperhand for physical interractions between us, quickly I pin your arms to your chest and pull you to me and lift you over my shoulder

I don't know why I do that, you're so light and it makes me feel slightly better to know I have the ability to throw you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Damn this new body, I liked my ancient one better.

"Put me down!" you shout, my arm is wrapped around your legs tightly so you cant kick me, and the other hand is on your thigh just for balance, and you're clenching my t-shirt so you don't fall off, rendering your fists useless.

"Now now Kim, it's rude to suddenly lunge at people and cause unnecessary violence." I lecture with a snide tone,

"It's rude to call people out on their height!" is your retort.

I don't respond as I simply carry you and then set you down none too gently.

I expect you to get up and lunge at me again, but you just stand there with a small pout on your face.

I sigh

"you Kim, are just too complicated for your own good, if you were normal maybe you wouldn't be in compromising situations." I tell her with a sigh running a hand through my bangs.

"at least your life isn't boring now is it?" she responds.

I blink.

And stare.

And stand still.

We're there in silence for who knows how long, suddenly you smile and begin to walk away leaving me to my complicated thoughts.

* * *

~DSSM


	3. Nowhere and Nothing

**Chapter 3**

**Glad to see some of you enjoying this. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Nowhere and Nothing**

The streets were their usual bustling, busy self, pedestrians moved quickly or slowly-much to the annoyance of the civilians walking fast-cars and busses moved by.

And in a nearby outside cafe under an umbrella a girl slammed her fist down on the table.

"He is SO ridiculous sometimes!" the girl shouted, she had medium long hair in the process of being grown out tied back into a low pony tail, her glasses covered her rage filled hazel eyes, a light dusting of freckles along her face. "It's like he WANTS to pick a fight for no reason, and it gets us nowhere!"

across from her sat quietly a girl roughly the same height with longer brown hair and split bangs, her sky blue eyes a little concerned.

"U-um, Kim," she began "It's common, he's a guy and besides, it IS Bakura, he'll find reasons just to annoy you."

"Tch, he'd better be careful or he'll end up sleeping on the couch for a month." Kim grumbled.

The one they were talking about, Bakura, was Kim's boyfriend, he was a rough guy with a pretty sarcastic sense of humor and other than that he was known as to be the jerk-ish bad boy,

yet when he was around Kim she either brought out the very worst in him or was able to show a softer part of his personality.

Nobody was quite sure how it happened but the two managed to begin dating and not throttle one another, they had just decided to move in together and were currently unpacking.

The reason for Kim's rage at the moment was Bakura's need to begin a fight, Kim was already short on patience so his arguments got her riled up,

it seemed to emotionally satisfy Bakura to see her get angry and yell. When the fight got too heated he would sometimes back out with a simple laugh and just make fun of her, or he'd finish it with words that not even Kim could retaliate with.

which Kim didn't appreciate.

"Wait. You two sleep in the same bed?" Cat asked in slight surprise, her own boyfriend-Atem-and her were at a comfortable stage of just cuddling and maybe an occassional kiss now and then. And they had been dating way longer than Kim and Bakura had.

Kim gave a sudden grin.

"yeah, believe it or not Bakura doesn't try to strangle me at night,"

Cat continued to stare in disblief before shaking her head. "I didn't need to know that."

"whatever, anyway, what do you propose I do?"

"talk to him about it?" Cat asked. "That's what me and Atem do."

"Sorry Cat, but Bakura isn't Atem." Kim grumbled wiping off her glasses. "Which is my dilemma."

"That Bakura's isn't like Atem?" Cat asked completely confused.

"No silly, that Bakura isn't very talkative, when we DO talk it's just arguing."

"S-so why are you dating him?"

"Because I get along with him." Kim replied simply "And he's really not that bad of a person, I just gotta find words to make him stop arguing." she paused "and if I ask really nicely he watches Phantom of the Opera with me."

Cat rubbed her temples

"I'm sorry Kim, but your relationship seems like it's gonna go nowhere. And nothing good will come out of it."

"Gee, thanks for telling me that after I paid this months rent," Kim said her tone laced heavy in the sarcasm. Cat sighed

"Well maybe that was a bit harsh, I can see why he can tolerate you." Cat smiled a bit, she had met Bakura a few times, and each time she was actually a little intimidated, the man was pretty tall and a little fierce looking, sometimes he looked bored or uninterested, but he had a certain smile when he was teasing Kim.

And lately she was pretty happy, she was happy before meeting Bakura, but there was just something about Kim that put a bounce in her step and she did look better rested.

"You make it seem like I'm intolerable." Kim pouted finishing up her drink, again Cat sighed,

"Sorry sorry,"

the two stood from their table having finished their drinks and snack, they walked the streets talking a bit, Cat giving Kim an update about her relationship status, all of the sudden Kim got a text and growled

"Son of a biscuit!" she snapped. Closing her phone she turned to Cat. "Sorry, but I better get going home, Marik's telling me Bakura's being impossible again."

Marik had been a close friend of Bakura's who in turn was now a close friend of Kim's.

Cat nodded in understanding. "Sure thing Kim," she gave her friend a weak smile,

"Tell Atem I say hello."

"And me to Bakura."

Kim laughed "No offense but I don't think he'll care. He's not like Atem who worships the ground you walk on."

It was Cat's turn to laugh, "He doesn't worship it." Kim merely rolled her eyes, but the two gave a quick hug before Kim stormed over to her apartment. Really, just how much trouble could Bakura cause?

As she neared Marik ran out and pointed behind him frantically

"He's mad! Crazy! You must stop him!" was all he said before rushing down the street. Kim stared after him a little confused and shocked before shaking it off, what she didn't see was her Egyptian friend snickering quietly to himself as soon as he was a good distance away from the apartment.

Mentally, Kim gathered some words to throw at Bakura should he try to be difficult at her.

As as she walked in the door she held her phone in her hands, Bakura was lounging on the couch lazily and staring up at the ceiling, his brown eyes flickered over to her and a smirk appeared on his thin pale face

"hi." he greeted cheerfully-well cheerfully for him.

"Hi. That's all you can say is hi?" Kim asked crossing her arms. "you're such a jerk, I told you to not bother me unless it was an emergency. And you get Marik to text me saying you're going off the walls?"

"But it was an emergency." Bakura protested as he stood from the couch, he suddenly pulled her into him, crushing her face against his chest. "I missed you."

Momentarily Kim relaxed and felt something bubble in the pit of her stomach, her heart thumped painfully against her chest and a blush covered her cheeks.

However the moment passed and she pushed away from him.

"Seriously? You couldn't wait another hour or two?" she asked a little irratedly, or at least trying to be irritated, the happy bubble in her stomach was beginning to enlarge seeing the look on her boyfriends face.

"Marik's not good company now, it doesn't compare to yours." he puckered his lips into a pout almost immitating hers and laughing when she scowled at him non appreciatetively.

"well then, you can stay lonely for the month, I'm locking the door when I'm ready to go to bed."

Bakura conveniantly worked at a movie theatre as a manager-how he got the job Kim had no idea-and usually didn't come home until eleven or twelve, sometimes later if there were new movies showing.

the smirk faded off Bakura's face in an instant "Are you really?" he asked tilting his head just daring her.

"I don't know, maybe you should try and beg for forgiveness or something clever." Kim told him,

"_Cat's right" _the small burnette thought _"This relationship really does seem to be going nowhere." _

Bakura scowled

"I think not." was all he said. Kim shrugged her shoulders

"suit yourself." she said before rushing into the room they shared and slamming the door, locking it.  
She sat on the bed irritadely, bouncing a little as she did so. Why couldn't Bakura just be like a normal guy? She wasn't expecting roses or "I love you"'s from him, but couldn't he resist in an argument? She was about to flop onto the plush pillows when all of the sudden a small piece of notebook paper caught her eye.  
Curiously Kim picked it up, it was in a very small square and folded neatly in half, as she pushed the sheet back she couldn't help but give a very small smile.

Just a simple heart was drawn on it in black pen, with the letters K and A written in it.

Akefia was his true name but he asked Kim to refrain from calling him that, he preferred being called Bakura.  
Bakura wasn't a giving guy, he normally gave nothing in return, Kim knew she was taking a big risk into agreeing to a relationship with him, but at the same time just the very littlest almost things he did made her want to go running into his arms exclaiming forgiveness on her part.

Even if it didn't seem like it, putting the A in the heart really made her happy. Kim and Akefia, their first names.

She couldn't explain it, it just made her happy. Nothing significant, but something that definitely would lead somewhere.

Suddenly the weight of the bed shifted and Kim let out a small squeak of surprise feeling a pair of arms trap her in a warm embrace. White hair fell into her face tickling her cheek a little and she relaxed into Bakura's chest.

"I thought I locked the door."

"Like that has ever stopped me." he murmured into her hair,

"I guess I'll have to change it." she replied, although she didn't mean those words.

"And I'll break in again." he said. His breath warm by her ear.

Nothing would change between them,

but hopefully, that nothingness would lead the two young couple somewhere, small step by small step.

Slowly that piece of paper that meant everything to Kim and nothing to Bakura fell from her fingers fluttering nowhere in the air.

* * *

**Btw, Cat makes an appearance in this chapter, I don't own her, she belongs to my good friend Serena-Hime, she's doing this challenge as well, so go check it out. Occassionally I'll feature some of Kim's friends into this challenge.**

**And I'm hoping for at least 3-5 reviews before I update again ^^ **

~DSSM


	4. Prisoner

**Chapter 4**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Prisoner **

It was dark and silent, the walls and floors were cold and damp, soaking into her once white dress. There was a single torch lit along a wall, at least it wasn't pitch black like the first few times Kim had been shoved into this dungeon. She had hated being left alone in the dark for long periods of time.

How long had He left her down there? Hours? Days? Months? Years?

Time really seemed to be nothing to her anymore, He had taken her watch away, along with everything else she cared about, without a watch she had no way to tell time. There were no windows for her to attempt to figure out the time of day or if even a day had passed, nothing was in the cell that could keep her entertained.

The girl shifted a bit, she was growing stiff from sitting in the same position for who knows how long, the chains made a clinking sound as she moved her arms to stretch them out. She let out a soft groan, she was hungry and thirsty, for a little while food had been brought to her, simple breads and fruits along with a flask of water. But for some reason food was stopped being brought to her, water occassionally came, but only after a little while did that stop as well,

The girl had always had a hearty appetite and she loved to eat, having minimal fruits and breads at first was torture, but soon she came to appreciate it, now all she wanted was at least a bite of bread, the constant pangs in her sides was beginning to irritate her. Again she shifted in an attempt to find a comfortable spot along the cold stone walls and floor, her efforts were in vain.

She couldn't move around much thanks to the chains that held her pinned to the wall, As she closed her weary hazel eyes for yet another nap she heard the door bang open. Her eyes flew open and she squinted in the darkness,

footsteps could be heard, they were fast and efficient; a figure approached and as they came upon the only torch she caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair and bronze skin

"Marik!" She whispered hoarsely, her lips and throat were so very dry,  
Marik was dressed in beige robes, his skin looked a little dull as well as his hair, Marik inserted a key and shoved the iron bars to the side and took the simple two steps

"How are you doing Kim?" he murmured, she had to strain to hear the words. His eyes were downcast, hardly daring to look her in the eye as he inserted the key removing her shackles, the girl named Kim rubbed at her raw wrists and only nodded to show she was ok.

Marik helped her stand on shaky legs and they began to walk out of the dungeon, Marik held onto her arm in a tight grip, but it was not meant for comfort nor assurance.

The stairs were steep and it seemed to take forever to trudge up the cold damp stairs in her bare feet, but finally Marik pushed open a heavy door, light burst through almost blinding Kim, she had been left in the dark for far too long, she shielded her eyes with one hand, every now and again tentatively moving her hand only to shield her eyes again, they took many steps, as the time progressed Marik soon began to loosen his hold on her arm.

As her legs got used to walking again Kim formed her plan, when Marik's hand had loosened she used what little strength she had and pulled out of his grip and began to run.

However the long cloth that covered her body got in the way and Kim stumbled over it and fell. As she fell to the hard ground she couldn't help but curse Him for donning her in this outfit,  
Kim had always refused to wear dresses, stating it was harder to run in them, and this incident proved her right.

At first He had given her dresses that barely covered her thighs, they were lighter and much more revealing, very pleasing for His eyes.

But after the first incident where Kim had managed to run, and nearly climb her way out of this prison he had since forced her into longer gowns with heavier cloth, and Kim's early theory of dresses only proved her right.

Before she could stand Marik stood over her and picked her up caging her in a strong grip.

"No Marik! Let me go! Please! You don't like this situation any more than me, please let me go!" Kim cried as tears of betrayal fell from her eyes. Marik was her friend, why was he leading her to hell?

"I can't." was all he whispered throwing her petite form over his shoulder. Kim had always been light in weight having taken care of herself to keep her weight in balance, yet the days without food had made her lose a considerable ammount of weight and she was that much easier to carry.

At first she struggled against the Egyptian, she bit and clawed at him, yet Marik bore her abuse without a flinch. He kept his steady walking and eventually Kim tired herself out and slumped against him merely pleading for him to just let her go.

"I can't." he repeated after a while, "He has my family, if I don't obey Him, He'll get rid of them."

Kim gasped. Of course Marik wouldn't betray her, he was doing what he could to keep himself alive along with is family.

"Why is He doing this?" she whimpered, "I've already done what He wants."

"You know Him, He wants more." Marik murmured, after that he was quiet, he didn't respond to Kim's questions and he didn't give anymore information, the only comfort Kim had to gain from him was his strong lean form, he was warm and inviting,

she clung to his shoulders as he clung to her legs even though she wasn't going to attempt another escape.  
Finally he came to a pair of big doors and opened them. Inside there was a large room filled to the brim with dresses and jewlery, mirrors were on every wall only two inches away from one another, Kim took a chance to glance into the mirror and immediately looked away,

she saw a scrawny girl with a deathly pale complexion, dark circles ringed under her red eyes, her hair hung limply along her face, not even having that messy texture she once had, now it just looked like she had crawled through hell. The dress was stained and barely even white anymore as he it hung unappealingly along her body.

Marik set her down and Kim's feet touched soft plush carpet, her friend took her hand and pulled her through the large room and to another door.

Upon opening it Kim couldn't help but let out a gasp. The tiles were of pure white marble, a large mirror, and a very large bathtub, it was almost the size of a swimming pool. The tub was filled with steaming water, rose petals floated along the clear water, various oils and soaps were lined up along the edge of the tub.  
Kim looked over at Marik and he simply turned his back on her,

"He wants you to wash up." was all he said.

"Will you be in here?" Kim asked.

"Yes. But I will not look." he promised.

The girl merely nodded and peeled off the dress that was sticking to her, she had been cold and damp for a very long time, (she still had no idea of the time or date)

after a long moment of hesitation Kim placed one foot in the water.

It was the perfect temperature, hot, but not hot enough to scald her. At first it felt like it, but that was just because her feet were cold. Slowly she took another step and another until she was submerged in the water.

She gave a soft moan and waded along the water enjoying its warmth

however Marik spoke again. "He told me to tell you, to not take long, He's not very patient."

"Yes of course." Kim replied a little bitterly, she couldn't enjoy this water as much as she wanted lest she anger Him.

She grabbed a random oil and began to scrub at her filty hair and cleanse her body. Much too soon for her liking she began to step out, Marik grabbed a fluffy white towel and turned around to face her, his face was devoid of all emotion as he held it out for her to step in. Her cheeks tinted pink she did as was silently requested and he wrapped the big towel around her slim form before turning away letting her dry off with a little privacy.

When she was done she looked around and spotted a white robe, she put it on relishing the comfort it brought her.

"I-I'm done." she voiced to Marik, he turned and nodded before leading her out back to the room.

At first Kim thought she would choose her own dress, but she was proven wrong as Marik pulled out an outfit.  
"Y-you don't expect me to wear that do you?" Kim asked. Marik only gave her a look and she knew she had no choice but to comply, she was in His world, He made up the rules and He set everything up for her life.

Closing her eyes Kim accepted the outfit and again Marik turned away for her to dress herself.  
She pulled at the robes sash and hesitantly push it away from her, shivering from the loss of warmth she slipped into the outfit.

The outfit made her cringe once she had it on and had looked into her reflection.

The bath had done her much good, her hair now framed her face as it once had, it even looked messy again and stuck out in odd angles just like before. Her complexion still looked unhealthy but the oils made it look to have a better glow. The bruises which she KNEW she once had were now gone.

A dark purple top with thin gold straps and edging clung to her chest and revealing her smoothe flat stomach, the skirt hugged her hips and fell to her ankles with two slits running up to her hips, a gold sash wrapped around the edge of the skirts cloth and fell along the middle of the skirt. A thin see through purple cloth was attached to both pieces of the material, while it covered her stomach and the sides of her legs it did not protect the skin from wandering eyes,

"Ok Marik." she whispered to say she was done, he turned back and nodded as if approving of the outfit, he pointed to a chair for her to sit in to which she complied.

Next Marik ran a brush through her tangled hair over and over until it was soft and almost dry, he pinned her bangs to the side and pulled back her hair into a very loose bun, with hair strands falling over her ears framing her face to give it a better look than one of a starving sixteen year old girl. He slipped gold cuffs along her arms and bangles over her wrists, a necklace over her exposed throat, earrings pierced through her ears, and he placed some gold jewlery in her brown hair.

He stepped back admiring the girl before him before a small smile graced his features, Kim looked up at him feeling slightly better seeing her friend smile, yet his once piercing lavender eyes now looked dull. Not even his smile reached his eyes.

"You're beautiful, He's going to love you." was all Marik could say, Kim looked away at this and resisted in crying, she didn't want to be beautiful for Him, now she wished that the bruises that had littered along her stomach and arms had stayed, maybe she would look unappealing and He would leave her alone.

Marik stepped forward and grabbed at her hand pulling her up and leading her out of the room, the two walked in silence until Marik stopped at another set of big heavy doors, he chanced a glance at Kim she met his gaze and he mouthed an apology before pushing open the doors.

The room was very large, it easily could fit a football stadium, a long table was present groaning under the weight of all the steaming foods and desserts that were placed upon it.

And at the very end of the room there was a gold throne chair with a man sitting on it,

He was a tall lean man with lightly bronzed skin, white hair tumbled along His shoulders, His bangs hanging in His eyes and more strands of hair framed along His thin pale face, crimson eyes pierced through the entire room and straight at the girl that was presented to Him.

A smirk graced the mans features and he stood. He was covered in a purple robe almost the same shade as Kim's clothes, gold decorated His skin and His feet in white slip on shoes with gold decoratings, reminding Kim that she was still barefoot.

He approached the two and cast marik a glance,

"Leave us, your duty is done." he said in a quiet chilling voice.

Marik only nodded, without a glance to Kim he left the room closing the doors behind him,  
once he left the room dread filled Kim and she dared to glance over at the man responsible for all of this.

The world was no longer the same, shadows covered the earth by His will, everybody served Him and now Kim was alone and completely at His mercy.

Kim had once known Him, had once attempted to befriend Him, and now, because of her past kindness and His infatuation with her she was now to be His.

The man took hold of one of her hands and brushed His lips along the skin softly.

"It's been so long." He purred.

"It didn't have to be." Kim growled at Him giving Him a hard look, He merely chuckled

"But it was very necessary." He murmured.

"Oh? Why don't you explain?" Kim challenged,

"to calm that hot temper of yours down." the man simply replied. "You must be taught a lesson."

"How long was I down there?" she asked

"three weeks." He replied with a shrug. "Now then, you must be hungry."

with a gentle hand He placed it at the small of her back and pushed her to the table filled with foods. "we will dine together, and you can't give me the excuse you're not hungry."

Kim clenched her teeth, the aroma of food really was too tempting, but she didn't want to be in His presense, more than anything she wanted her friends,

"where are my friends?"

"Eat, and I will tell you." He replied. Again Kim stared at the food in distrust. "It's not poisoned." He assured her, "I have nothing to gain out of killing you. Now eat."

reluctantly she sat in a chair and pulled the closest foods to her plate and began to eat.

He watched her with mild amusement glowing in His eyes as she wolfed down roast beef, potatoes, vegetables, fruits and sweet breads.

She finally pushed away the plate indicating she was full and He smirked in satisfaction.

"Where are my friends?" she repeated, He smiled,

"Safe." was all he said. "Safe in the dungeons."

"No..I was down there, I never saw or heard them."

"In another dungeon." He clarified, "Each seperated and waiting for me to give the order for their death."

Kim's eyes widened and she stood from her chair.

"D-don't you dare kill them!" she cried,

"What will you do to stop me?" He asked crossing His arms, Kim opened and closed her mouth trying to form words, smirking He stepped closer grabbing her arms and pulling her into Him, He leaned down and His lips brushed along her ear, she shuddered as she tried to push away. "You know, Marik owes you his life." He whispered. "If you hadn't given into me the first time I was going to kill him to prove an example."

"I-I didn't give myself to you!" she said weakly as memories filled her head, memories she had spent the last three weeks pushing away,

"Here's how it goes." He started to say, ignoring her words and struggling "Everytime you please me, I give a friend food and water, if you displease me they face possible execution."

"No! That's not fair!" Kim protested, she had stopped pushing against Him, letting Him hold her close.

"I didn't say it had to be fair, but you're in my world." He reminded her, "I am God, I am the ruler, I am your master." He hissed "You are nothing but a mere slave, you will obey me!"

"I will not!" she cried.

"Yes, you will." He growled, before she could do anything to stop Him, He crashed his lips onto hers taking her breath away, Kim made a muffled protest as she tried to pull away but His hands held her steady as He forced her lips open and pushed His tognue into her, tasting every inch of her mouth,

Tears pricked at the girls eyes as she felt self worth being torn away.

He soon pulled away looking very satisfied,

"come, I will show you your new room from now on."

"I prefer the dungeon." she spat.

He ignored her tugging at her wrist and dragging her through the halls and up three flights of stairs. He finally opened a door to a large room, decorated beautifully with paintings, beautiful red paint and plush carpet.

But the one thing that stuck out was the bed, it was larger than a King sized bed with satin sheets and a thick blanket laid out just perfectly. Plush, soft, inviting pillows lingered along the edges.

She tugged and pulled and protested as He dragged her in the room and threw her-none to gently-onto the bed.

Kim attempted to crawl off it, she planned to run out of the room and away, far away, anywhere but in the presense of this man.

But she was pinned down by His larger body, pushed deep within the soft overstuffed bed, He flipped her over so her back was laying along the pillows and sheets,

"n-no, p-p-please don't do this!" she whimpered, hating herself for sounding so weak. He only smirked before holding her face in place and capturing her lips once more.

His hands grabbed at fistfuls of her clothing, tearing it away and leaving her exposed to Him, His lips hungrily searched along her flesh and His own body held her down in an eternal prison.

"Say my name." He hissed, "Say it or I kill your friends."

with a dry sob Kim managed to utter the now detested name despising every moment that she was pinned beneath him, helpless and alone.

"Let me go." she whimpered. "You got what you wanted."

"You and I both know that I want more, I will never tire of you."

Kim sincerely hoped that eventually He would.

"you'll forever be a prisoner in darkness, until you learn to embrace your place by my side."

"I see a prison by your side anyway Bakura." she spat. "I'll never embrace it, and I won't let you have me."

something in the man's eyes stirred and He sneered at her.

"There's not a single thing you can do about it now is there?" He asked,

with that, much to her relief, He stood from the bed and grabbed His robe.

"If it really bothers you, you will stay in here, until I choose to set you free." He said calmly slipping His clothes on.

Kim buried her face into the pillow as he stormed out of the room and slammed the doors shut.

A prisoner to Bakura's will, to the darkness in His destroyed heart, she saw no hope of ever escaping, except death itself.

Who knew how long that would take?

* * *

**Bit weird. I know, I wanted to try something new, and this has been on my mind a bit, I changed it up from the original idea in my head though. **

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Seeing Red

**Chapter 5**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh Related**

* * *

**~Seeing Red~**

Red. What a wonderful color it was, Bakura mused to himself as he gazed absentmindly along the clothing racks, red shirts, blouses, and coats that were lined up in front of him, he wandered the aisles of the thrift shop just gazing at the articles of clothing. The shop did well of organizing the clothes by color and sizes, he kept his eyes on the red clothing.

With a small smirk he took a shirt that he thought would do and walked on out, as he walked along the sidewalks of the city he passed by a florist selling flowers and plants, his gaze was immediately drawn to the red roses that were on display,  
with a resigned sigh the young albino found his feet trudge over and pick up a single red rose, he twirled the flower in his hand marveling at how red it was,

until a thorn pricked at his fingers drawing a little bit of blood.

Another sickening smirk followed seeing the crimson fluid drip between his pale fingers, deciding it was perfect Bakura walked on off and continued his merry way down the sidewalks.

It was nearly nightfall when he reached his destination. Just an ordinary small house on the outskirts of Domino City, the blood had long since dried out.  
Bakura took out a key and unlocked the door and stepped into the room, the floor was wood with a few rugs here and there, his footsteps making ominous creaks as he went towards the bathroom, filling a bowl with warm water, a clean cloth and pulled out a brush. Bakura began to hum a very cheerful song as he left the bathroom and descended down a flight of stairs,

the only sound in the house was the creaking of worn wood, his heavy footsteps, and his soft humming. Bakura pulled out another key and inserted it into a door before pushing it open.

The room itself was bare, the once white walls splattered in red paint, a single pole was in the room, tied to the pole was a young girl who appeared to be asleep.

The girl herself was dirty and worn down, her jeans now ended at her knees in ripped shreds, the t-shirt not so better off, her pale skin was caked in dried blood and her brown hair hung limply along her face.

"Kim." Bakura spoke in his quiet voice before kneeling down and gently touching her dirty and bruised face, "Time to wake up."  
the girl made a soft groan at the contact before murmuring something inaudible, Bakura ignored it and merely dipped the cloth into the water before dabbing it along her face. "My, how did you get so dirty?" he asked, although he knew the answer, chasing her down in the woods and her clumsiness were the main causes.

Slowly Bakura began to clean the girls face, then moved onto her arms, legs and feet. The girl addressed as Kim gazed back up at him and merely watched in silence as her captor cleaned her up.  
"Don't you want to know where I was all day?" Bakura asked to break the silence.

the girl hesitated and then spoke "W-where were you?" she asked quietly.

"Out." was all the young man had to offer, Kim frowned a bit clearly not liking the games he was playing with her, suddenly he tilted his head to give her an eerie smile. "I picked something up for you though. I figured since you were a good girl yesterday you deserved a little reward."  
Kim blinked, not sure as to what he would get her, Bakura had never seemed the type for random gifts.  
"Don't you want to know?" he purred leaning a little closer to her, Kim nodded weakly. He gave another smirk before dragging the plastic bag towards him, he lay the rose in her lap and Kim blinked a little at it,

"T-thank you." she mumbled.

"That's not all." Bakura whispered before extracted the red t-shirt "Since your clothes are...not in the best shape I figured you would want another set."

"Um...that's very uh..." Kim mumbled looking away from him,

"I'm going to untie you." he said leaning away from the burnette, "And when I do you are to not attempt any funny business, understood?"

"Y-yes."  
the white haired youth nodded in satisfaction before standing and going behind her to untie the ropes that kept her bound,  
her slim arms fell tot he ground limply and she rubbed at her raw wrists, Bakura handed her the oversized t-shirt.

"Go ahead and get dressed," he commanded,  
with shaky legs and hands Kim managed to stand on her feet, she cast Bakura a look and he simply nodded urging her to continue,

blushing a bright red, almost as red as the t-shirt Bakura provided she slowly slipped her torn t-shirt off her slim form and quickly threw on the dark red fabric.  
despite how torn and dirty her jeans were she decided to keep them as Bakura had provided no shorts, jeans, or any simmilar article of clothing.

although to be fair the t-shirt Bakura provided her went to mid thigh,  
Kim turned to face Bakura and swallowed,

"I-I'm done." she whispered, Bakura smirked looking pleased with himself,

"I rather like you in red." he murmured approaching her, the young girl thought fast, the door was shut and she was pretty sure it was locked, there really was no other way to escape so she stood perfectly still, letting him advance towards her,

Bakura took hold of one-now clean-hand and draped her arm around his neck, before one arm looped around her small waist and drawing the girl close to him, his lips landed onto hers, his warm tognue easily slipping into her mouth.  
Kim squeezed her eyes shut not liking this affection which was forced upon her, one hand slid down to his hip feeling for the keys, once she felt the cool metal brush along her fingers she bit down hard on Bakura.

the man let out a low growl and wrenched away from her mouth, blood dripping from his abused muscle, Kim took the opportunity to shove away from the man and run towards the door.

But before she even had a chance to slip the key through the keyhole she felt fingers weave through her tangled locks and her head was roughly shoved into the wooden door,  
Kim saw stars in her vision and weakly realized she was being thrown to the side like a rag doll. she landed painfully on the ground but before she could attempt to get into a defensive position Bakura's foot met her ribs and with a sickening thud Kim was back down on the ground unable to move.

As her world swam in darkness with red spots in her vision she felt fingers in her hair again as Bakura pulled her up into a sitting postition, she cried out in protest as a sharp pain went through her torso

"you ungrateful brat," he snarled, crimson fluid fell from his mouth and little bits of blood were splattered along her cheek as he yelled at her. "I was going to show you up the stairs, and who knows, give you a bed to sleep in if you were good." he hissed. he slammed her head back down on the floor, Kim gave a small whine as she felt blood explode from both her lips and her nose.

despite her bruised ribs Bakura stood, taking Kim along with him, she cried out in protest as her hair was being pulled at by the roots and being forced to her feet,

"'Kura stop." she pleaded, "Y-you're hu-hurting me." tears threatened to spill from her eyes but Bakura paid no heed as he dragged her across the room

"Do you know why I like the color red?" he hissed into her ear, she merely jerked her head to the side indicating "no" and at the moment Kim could really care less. Bakura's fingers tightened their hold on her hair and she let out a small moan of pain. "I see red for what it truly is," he whispered. "Of all the colors there is in the world Red is the most passionate and energetic color, it stands for strength, power, and of course love, desire, and passion. Our blood is red because of those inner feelings we have."

Kim merely nodded holding her torso in an attempt to ease the pain.  
Bakura stopped speaking and then suddenly threw her back down onto the floor.  
"For you, my passion and lust for your pain is immense." he said darkly glaring down at her, "I desire to drain your strength and prove to you how powerless you are." Bakura kneeled down and she managed to lift her head up just enough to look at him, "That's what I see in the color red," He stood up straight, easily towering over her shaking form.

"You will stay here." he growled menacingly, "Stay here until I choose to set you free, whether realistically or figuratively will be your choice."

spinning on his heel the albino picked up the keys and left the room, slamming the door shut. as he did he heard a small whine from his prisoner and despite the throbbing in his mouth, the blood rushing through his ears and pounding in his head and fingers, a small smirk of satisfaction eased on his face.

Gently he dabbed at his mouth seeing little droplets of blood on his fingers.  
"Red is the supreme color." he murmured before storming upstairs to go wash off the blood.

* * *

**Eh, not how I wanted it to end, but I like it nonetheless,**

**however Kim got into the situation she's in is left up to you, some of these are meant to be mysterious AU's. **

**Please Review, hoping to get another four or five more before the next update. **

**~DSSM**


	6. Twilight

**Well Cat and Kay updated their memes, so I might as well**

**Enjoy this**

**Warning: some of you may be pissed off at me for this mwhahahaha, but please, read to the end. You won't regret it.**

* * *

**~Twilight~**

He leaped in the air, his powerful legs giving that good bounce, white hair flew in the breeze and his solid body collide with another of his own kind. A crash was heard as if thunder had broken out, Bakura landed on his feet whilst the other crashed into a mirror. He turned to see the bleeding girl on the ground attempting to get up and moaning in pain, her brown hair clinging to her face and glasses broken on the side, Bakura began to pick the girl up in his arms and get the hell out but suddenly a heavy force was shoved into him,

"Kim run!" Bakura shouted as he hit the ground breaking the wooden floor. He twisted himself to grab onto his foe and throw him down onto the ground, just as he was about to the opposing hand grabbed his throat and pushed him into the mirrored wall, the glass shattering upon his collision.

"You're faster than the others, but too weak." the enemy purred near his ear,

"I'm stronger than you." Bakura growled before breaking out of his enemy's grip and shoving the vampire into another wall,

Again Bakura leaped over to Kim who was scooting away, he then realized that her leg was at a rather odd and painful angle, he didn't say anything as he scopped her up and began to leap out, but the other grabbed his ankle tossing him carelessly to the side, Bakura dropped Kim and she tumbled painfully upon shattered glass letting out a small cry of pain.

The vampire approached the girl and kneeled down before sinking his teeth into her wrist, right as Bakura had leaped back and collided into the vampire, they skidded across the wall, tearing up the wood.

His enemy struggled uselessly beneath him and Bakura opened his mouth before ripping parts of the vampire off with his teeth, his hand grabbing the long black hair that was tied back in a long ponytail to keep him from trying to escape.

Suddenly the wall caved in as a big wolf charged in, both vampires looking over at the sudden surprise and the platinum blonde wolf soon changed to a sixteen year old nude boy.

"Bakura. I got this." Marik assured him, Bakura hesitated and growled

"This one's mine." he snarled viciously at the werewolf.

"And normally I'd let you handle it, but I think Kim needs you."

again hesitation hit Bakura and he looked back at the black haired vampire, "You're damn lucky that it won't be me dragging you to the underworld." he snarled. "You'll pay for what you've done there!"

A growling sound came from Marik as he was back into his wolf form and he charged the vampire just as Bakura released him, he watched the two battle it out before rushing over to his fallen companion and propping her up.  
"Kim, I'm here, calm down I'm here." he tried to assure her, Kim shook her head and raised her arm.

"It burns." she groaned out weakly, Bakura blinked before he realized what was wrong, he lifted her arm to his eyes horrified to see teeth marks. He swallowed knowing what must be done. Gently he placed his cooler lips onto the wound and began to suck on the crimson fluid,  
moments went by as the blood trickled down his throat and he couldn't help but want more. And more.  
weakly he heard his name be called and he glanced up, the heartbeat that was drumming in his ears dulled,

"O-oh no." he murmured, Kim had gone very cold, any color left in her cheeks was gone, the color of her hazel eyes dimming as well. "No...Kim! Stay with me!"

the glimmer in her eyes died out as her hand weakly clamped his before falling to the ground lifelessly, her dull eyes looking at him accusingly. Bakura released the girl before standing and looking down in shock, how could only a few hundred swallows of her blood kill her? He felt no purpose, no meaning to his life, Kim had been a change in pace and without her it seemed he would go back to his old life. He'd be damned than go back to the dull lifestyle of pretending to be a teeange boy with all those other ignorant fools. Bakura turned and ran, whizzed by buildings, parks, cities, states, until he was in front of a mideival castle,

if he exposed himself to the sun he'd be good right? The Volturri would end him for exposing the race of vampires, and he wouldn't have to live with the guilt of killing the only thing he had cared about, not to mention he wouldn't have to go back to the dullness of everyday life.

He smirked a bit to himself before unbuttoning his bloody shirt and stepping out into the sunlight, before he could though arms were flung around his neck and a small weight was pushed into him,

Don't do this!" a soft voice whispered in his ear, Bakura gave a content smile

"Well that was quick." Was all he said, before disengaging himself to look into Kim's face, "So what did you do to go to hell?"

"We're not in hell you moron!" Kim shouted managing to startle Bakura back into the shade,

"B-but I killed-" he was silenced as Kims warm mouth covered his own, he shut his own eyes and began to respond back, the world tilted and a moment later he found himself laying down on soft grass, Kim beside him stroking his face gently, "This isn't real."

"That's my line." she whispered with a serene smile, his skin glittering beautifully in the sunlight. Bakura smiled back slightly reaching his hand up to touch her face, which suddenly went stark white, blood pooling at her mouth as the cries of a child were heard in the distant.

"not again," he whispered angrily, Kim's eyes were dulling once more, and she looked up at him pleadingly, he leaned down and bit hard on the crook of her neck, letting venom flow along her bloodstream, she moaned lightly, her heartbeat fading.  
"Damn it, not a second time!" Bakura growled into her skin, blood fell from her eyes,

"B-Kura," she mumbled before her heart stopped and her lifeless hand fell to the side of the bed,

Suddenly Bakura's eyes shot open, his brown eyes stared up at the ceiling before he pushed himself up into a sitting position, sweat drenching his body which had suddenly gone very cold, odd, only a few minutes ago it was on fire.

He pressed a pale hand to his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"What a strange dream." he murmured, "Wonder what spawn of the devil could have inspired that..." Suddenly his brow furrowed remembering all too well what had happened in the last four days, quickly he snatched the phone from his bedside table, dialing a number, punching at the buttons with more force than necessary,

three rings went by before it was answered

"ugh, hello?" a sleepy voice greeted.

"Damn it Kim, that is the LAST time I let you read to me when I'm sick!" Bakura shouted into the phone. Some silence went by as Kim tried to grasp at his words, definitely not what she was expecting to hear at two in the morning.

"I didn't think Twilight was that bad of a book series. You should see the movies, they're horrible." she replied "Why are you calling me? This couldn't wait til maybe eleven?"

"No it could not!" he shouted angrily, "What were you thinking when you sat down and began reading that horrid book? Do you think I **_care_** about teenage romance these days?"  
she cringed

"I trust you're feeling better then?" she asked,

"why did you have to read me that horrible saga?" Bakura pestered.

"Cuz you wouldn't watch Phantom of the Opera with me, so I figured you needed new literature in your life. Plus you were too sick to get up and stop me." she smirked a bit.

"That is NOT literature! That is torture!"

a moment went by as Kim began looking over her book series to retort which one was worst, but before she could point out Pride and Prejudice Bakrua spoke again. "...So...does Bella turn into a vampire then?"

* * *

**Originally I was gonna go with something else, but this idea seemed too funny to pass up. **

**I'm sorry that it doesn't make sense, but it's not supposed to.**

**I'm sorry for any twilight fans or haters, I don't necessarily hate the books, I actually liked Twilight before you fangirls, Robert Pattinson, and Kristen Stewart came along. I didn't necessarily enjoy the last two though.**

**And yes, I admit, Pride and Prejudice makes me want to jab myself in the throat. I know many like it, but I couldn't get into it. Plus I don't think Bakura would enjoy it much either.**

**Review please! **


	7. Cat

**Another Update,**

**Not much to say, just that I don't own these characters cept for my OC.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Cat~**

Kim ran up the stairs of the apartment running up to the seventh floor, after taking a moment to catch her breath she ran towards the end of the hall and knocked. Footsteps could be heard and a moment the door opened a crack, Kim saw Marik on the other end.

"Hey Marik. Is Bakura home?" Kim asked, the Egyptian shook his head and widened the door,

"Hurry in." he said quickly, Kim stepped in and began to remove her shoes, just as she was about to ask Marik the hurry she heard a soft "meow" and looked down to see a small white cat.

"Um..Marik? Why do you have a cat?" Kim asked crouching down and holding out a hand for it to sniff. Marik shrugged

"Because Bakura found it last night on his way home and decided he wanted it."

"What? Bakura hates animals!"

"that's what I thought too, that's why he's out, he's picking up some stuff for the cat."

"Has he named it?"

"Nope."

"knowing him he's gonna name it something stupid and unoriginal like shadow or something." Kim said picking up the cat and holding it to her before sitting on the couch.

"Well what would you name it?" Marik asked with a small smirk.

"Snowflake." Kim replied promptly. Marik laughed really hard at that,

"Because that's so unoriginal." he said in between laughs. Kim opened her mouth to retort but the door opened and Bakura walked in with three grocery bags along with a huge bag of cat food.

The cat immediately jumped from Kim's arms and ran towards Bakura, mewing and purring whilst rubbing its face along his leg, Bakura gave a small smirk of fondness and kneeled down to pat its head.

"Have you missed me?" he asked to it rubbing his fingers along its face and head, "I got you something while I was out, I can't keep feeding you my steak."

the cat mewed appreciatively and continued rubbing its face along Bakura's knee.

Kim and Marik watched with a sweatdrop seeing Bakura talk to the cat and smirking in satisfaction. Bakura seemed to not realize Kim was sitting on his couch as he walked towards the kitchen and rummaged through his bags before pulling out a collar and a cat bowl, he poured some cat food into the bowl, as the cat ate merrily Bakrua began to pull off the tags on the collar when he looked in the living room for Marik

"Hey Marik, where's the-...hi Kim!" he said

Kim raised an eyebrow. "So now you notice your roomate and friend sitting here watching as you talk to a cat?"

Bakura glowered a little bit at the girl before shrugging and managing to pry the tags off the collar,

"So?" was all he said, Kim blinked wondering what he meant by that? Was he shrugging it off or challenging her?

"So...where did you get the cat?" she asked

"Couple blocks from here." he replied striding over and plopping himself on the couch right next to Kim,

"And pray tell why you got yourself a cat?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." he said crossing his arms.

"He believes the Gods will give good fortune to him." Marik said with a small smirk.

"shut up!" Bakura snapped. Kim blinked before giggling,

"Oh 'Kura." she laughed, "I didn't know you still worshipped cats."

Bakura growled a little at her before beginning to explain himself

"Cats were worshipped that is true, but they were also the most praised and preferred pets, they got rid of rodents, poisonous snakes, and other pests."

the cat had finished eating and had padded over to the three before jumping and landing on Bakura's lap who allowed it to walk along his lap and reach up to his shoulders, rubbing its face along his own.

He stroked at it absentmindly as he continued to talk. "I wanted a cat when I was a kid, but...under some circumstances I didn't have the resources to care for one and as time went on I simply gave up that idea." Marik and Kim exchanged looks knowing what Bakura was talking about, Kim gave a small pat on his leg to show her empathy, since she couldn't lean in and hug him seeing as how the white cat had put all four paws back down on Bakuras lap purring contently against his chest, he leaned down and pressed his lips to its head.

Kim snickered. "Oh Bakura, you and your silly superstitions." she sighed,

"For that, Ra is going to strike you down with lightning." he said absentmindedly "Believe what you wish, but I just thought Marik would appreciate a cat."

"don't drag me into this Bakura."

he just smirked and the cat jumped off his lap and back to the kitchen where he left the bowl.

"I still can't believe you got a cat." Kim said watching it eat. Bakura smirked.

"Why? Jealous?"

"What? Why would I be jealous?" she asked in confusion. He chuckled

"I wouldn't mind keeping you as a pet." he said pulling out the collar and loosening it, before Kim could back away he wrapped it around her throat pulling her into him, "You could cuddle up to me at night in my bed-"

"what? Lemme go!" Kim shouted trying to tug off the collar, Bakura didn't loosen his hold as he pulled her a little closer

"Did I mention I love cats because of their affectionate nature."

"Marik help me out here!"

"Honestly Bakura, you're going to be that creepy guy who kidnaps women to be used as pets." Marik said with amusement in his eyes.

"Pft, nah, just Kim." Bakura clarified as he pat Kim on the head, Kim gave him a very odd look before trying to tug out of Bakura's strong grip,

he smirked a bit and pulled the collar away from her throat before making a sound with his tognue

"C'mere Bastet!" he called,

Marik sweatdropped. "You were right Kim, it was unoriginal,"

"Oh shut up, she's my kitty." Bakura growled at Marik before leaving the couch and going off to find the cat.

"How does he know it's a she?" Marik murmured.

"There are ways to find out." Kim grumbled still a little sore with how Bakura tried wrapping a collar around her neck. "Why is Bastet unoriginal?" she asked Marik,

the Egyptian boy smiled a bit, "In Egyptian mythology, Bastet is a Goddess, she took on the form of a cat." he explained. "Well that's what she's well known for anyway."

Kim rolled her eyes

"Oh Bakura." she sighed,

a few moments later Bakura returned with the cat who now wore the purple collar Bakura put on her and he sat down with the feline.

Kim reached out and pat the cat fondly and smiled a bit.

"I never thought you were one to want a pet," she said,

the white haired man shrugged stroking Bastet's fur.

"Traditions never die." he said softly,

Marik smirked

"Well they say the pets match it's owner." he commented, refrencing Bastet's white fur to Bakura's wild white hair.

"You shut up!"

"I dunno," Kim said standing and walking around behind Bakura resting her cheek on his fluffy hair, "I've always thought of your hair like a kitty's."

"Not a kitty!" Bakura growled.

A few hours later Bakura agreed to walk Kim home as it had grown dark.  
"I'm still in shock that you took in a stray cat." Kim commented smiling a bit, "You're not really the type to strike me as one who has the desire for a kitty."

Bakura just gave her a small knowing smirk. "I dunno, I saw it on the road, wet, hungry, and cold, and..." he shrugged, "the next thing I knew it was sleeping next to me in bed."  
Kim nodded and the two continued walking down the street.

"Contrary to what you may think Kim, I quite like cats. They're quiet, loyal, strong, and don't annoy you to death, they know when to show their affection but also to keep their own space, they're quite independent." a few moments went by as Bakura struggled to voice what was on his mind "And, Bastet reminds me of you sometimes."

"Me?" Kim asked blinking, "T-the Goddess or the cat?"

"Hm, both," he gazed down on her and they stopped walking to stare at one another, "See, Bastet is the Goddess of music, dance, and happiness. along with the protector of women and children and fertility. Plus when you want to be you can be pretty cat-like in a way. You're loyal, strong, and independent, and you do have a certain talent in music," he suddenly gave a soft chuckle "And you're a fairly happy person,"

"Not so much in dance, gracefulness or anything like that." she reminded him.

"Perhaps not, but you have other qualities that sometimes makes me compare you to Bastet."

Kim gave a weak smile. "Do you want something?" she asked "You're usually not so nice to me, and I've kind of accepted that."

"I don't need a reason to compliment you." Bakura shrugged before turning back and they began to walk again, this time in silence as Kim mulled over his words,  
They finally reached her home and Kim began to walk in the door when she stopped and turned to look at her companion.

"Thank you Bakura, it's nice to hear that every now and then." she said quietly giving him a smiling a bit shyly. Bakura gave her a very rare smile before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sleep well," was all he said,

"You too Fluffy, tell Bastet good night from me." she smirked a bit before ruffling his hair and slamming the door shut.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

* * *

**Not sure how to end it so let's poke fun at Bakura's hair!**

**Hope you enjoyed this really random and lame chapter, I kinda wanted to write on Bakura's old traditions, since he IS from Egypt**

**I did a bit of research and if I'm right, in Bakura's time period I'm sure the people were worshipping Bastet who did indeed take on the form of a cat, I'm not sure if Bakura really prayed to his God's or anything but I use fictional license. **

**LOL this chapter was every bit of fluffy as one could imagine! Cats, Bakura's hair and overlap of character.  
**

**I'll do something much more fun next chapter.**

**Please Review, I'm hoping to hit 5-8 reviews this time before I update. The faster I reach my goals the faster I update.**

**And I'll make my next chapter of Little Star much longer if I get a few more reviews for that story OR hit 10 for this or the next upcoming chapter.**

**Bye!**

**~DSSM **


	8. Heart song

**Chapter 8**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Heart Song~**

He was humming again, he had been humming a lot lately, a tune that nobody had ever heard, one would think that he was a gifted musician, writing and humming his own songs.

But he knew that wasn't so, and so he disregarded the comments of him being creative in making up music.

The song had been around for centuries, but now was buried in the sands of time off in another land.

It was buried deep within his memory too, he often didn't like to hum or sing it, but occassionally it would emerge and be stuck in his head unless he hummed it aloud.  
And lately it had been doing that a lot, just coming and bothering him at unwanted times, playing as a background song in his dreams.

He just wanted it to leave him alone for good.

(–)

A typical afternoon rolled around and Bakura was resting on the couch, he had grown quite fond of the couch, he was humming (again) the very same tune.

The door opened and an exhausted sigh was let out before the door slammed shut, a woman in her early twenties walked up the stairs and immediately noticed the white haired man laying on the couch,

a small soft smile graced her tired face and she leaned against the back of the couch trailing a finger along the mans face and throat.

She felt a vibration beneath her fingers when she stroked his pale throat, and a moment later figured out that he was humming again.

"You're back." he spoke, eyes still closed but lips tilting upwards into a smile.

"Mmhmm." the woman replied.

"Can you make me something to eat Kim?" he asked cracking one eye open.

"sure, but I want you to tell me something before I make you something to eat."

"Ok." he shrugged it off thinking it to be nothing.

"What are you humming lately?"

Bakura froze and shook his head.

"Just a song." was all he said.

"Akefia, you don't sing, what is it about this song that makes you?" Kim asked curiously.

"I answered your question." he replied "It's just a song."

Kim gave a pout. "Please Kefia." she begged,

"Not working."

"I'll make you steak tonight."

"what were you going to make when I asked?" Bakura asked quirking an eyebrow

"Probably just some eggs." Kim replied.

Bakura sighed, "Alright, it's a song my mother used to sing to me, happy?"

Kim raised her eyebrows and smiled soflty. "teach me."

"what?"

"Teach me the song." she clarified and moved over to sit in front of him, she slowly reached up and grabbed his hands, a golden ruby ring on her left finger, "Please."

"No, I don't sing, and the song is long forgotten," he murmured looking away from her,  
slowly her thumb trailed circles along his hand and she leaned closer kissing his ear,

"You're the only one who remembers it, if you won't teach me then you'll sing it to our child." she threatened.

"No I won't." was all he said,

"Pleeease?" she whined nuzzling along the crook of his neck, Bakura turned his head to face her and smirked.

"It's not nice to attempt to manipulate me." he purred leaning forward and kissing her softly on her lips.

"Maybe I'm doing this because I love you." was all she said with a smile, "Please. It's just a song,"

"I don't like to sing,"

"And yet you're humming it all the time," she pointed out,

"Because it won't go away unless I hum it, and if I don't I get restless and it invades my dreams." he admitted, "I don't know why, it just seems to pop up a lot."

"You said your mother used to sing it to you?"

"Yes." the answer was but a mere whisper and Kim felt slightly bad, Akefia (she didn't like to call him Bakura anymore seeing as it was her last name now) didn't like to talk about his childhood, his memories of his family and village were vague, and in the end it just seemed to count for nothing, he had not avenged his village as was promised and planned.

Kim shifted and tilted her forehead to rest along his,

"This may sound silly, but perhaps because you're about to be a father the lullaby is constantly in your heart."

"you're right, that does sound silly." he grumbled. Again Kim smiled and her hand went to rest along his beating heart.

"You're the sole survivor of your village Kefia," she whispered. "At least pass down a song to your child if nothing else, perhaps it will put your mind at ease."

a long silence followed and finally a long sigh escaped his lips as he shifted himself on the couch,

"Come sit with me." he whispered, Kim did so, curling up at his side, Bakura shifted Kim to sit on his lap and have his arms wrapped around her waist, one hand resting on her stomach,

she was only two months pregnant, there were barely signs of her pregnancy.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he leaned forward and opened his mouth to begin murmuring the words.

They were of an ancient language, one Kim could not follow at all, but the sound of Akefia's voice was not all that bad,

it was deep, smoothe, quiet, and by the tune of the lullaby Kim felt peace, her own eyes slipped shut as she relaxed into his warm arms,

the song was only a minute maybe minute and a half long, but when he was done silence settled between the two,

absentmindly Akefia's fingers trailed along her stomach and he kissed the side of her neck.

"thank you." she whispered.

Akefia only nodded before resting his cheek against her and sighing softly

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." she replied. A soft smirk graced his lips as he kissed her jaw,

"Don't know why you would want me to sing to our child."

Kim had to smile "well I'm sure she'll appreciate her father singing to her. Children love to hear their fathers voices, it assures them,"

"Whatever." Akefia mumbled,

Kim rested against his chest enjoying the heart beat that thudded against her,

who knew that all this time a song lingered in his heart?

* * *

**Cheesy, pft.**

**please review ^^ **


	9. Innocence

**Happy Fathers Day Bakura**

* * *

**~Innocence~**

"_All things truly evil begin with Innocence"_

_ Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

"Daddy can we go to the park?" a young girl asks excitedly, she's standing beside the couch where her father is laying on, he's young, only in his late twenties with long tangled white hair splayed everywhere along the couch,

He opens his eyes, dark brown with a tint of red stare up at his daughter who is hovering over the armrest of the couch looking eager.

He doesn't really want to go to the park, it's sunny and nice outside, it is perfect to go to the park where several other families go, and he hates social contact.

But he cannot say no to the eager pleading hazel eyes, so instead he gives a short nod before sitting up and buttoning up his shirt then slips his feet into shoes.

"Sure." he replies, a little too late but the little girl doesn't mind, she smiles brightly before dashing up to her room to put on her shoes as well.

The man grumbles a little bit before shuffling up to his own room where a woman is sleeping on the bed.

Gently he strokes the womans face before leaning in pecking her lightly on her cheek

"We're going to the park Kim." he murmurs. "Be back later."

in her sleepy groggy state the woman merely nods and brings her hand up to his.

"Have fun 'Kefia." she murmurs back, Akefia smiles a little before kissing her temple and then going out into the hall where his daughter is struggling to put her shoes on,

with a soft chuckle he kneels down

"Here." he says taking the right shoe and slipping it on, "now, how do you want this tied?"

"the bunny running around the tree before disappearing in the hole!" she says happily, Akefia merely nods and does as requested.

When she finally has her shoes on he grabs a light sweater before heading out the house.

The sun his high in the sky and the temperature is nice, summer is on its way yet spring still wants to cling on.

Suddenly the girl slips her tiny hand into Akefia's reassuring big warm hand, she smiles up at him and Akefia can only offer her a tight smile,

The two soon arrived to the park, they're not talkers really, each content with silence and Aaralyn assured from her fathers hand.

"Alright, go play." he instructs, "Whenever you're ready we can leave and go get a ice cream or something."

Aaralyn beams before giving her father a hug and dashing off to go play with other children whilst Akefia goes to sit on a bench, away from other parents.

In many ways Aaralyn was much like him, she was for the most part reserved and quiet, she didn't like interracting with other kids but if they invited her to play she'd join.

Akefia closed his eyes and sighed a bit

"_When I was her age, I was being taught how to steal," _he sighed, _"I want her to remain innnocent, and sweet, and loving, I never want her to go through what I had to go through."_

tiredly he opened his eyes and scanned the playground looking for his daughter, later found her with three boys kicking a soccer ball around.

"_This is how it should be." _he mused to himself _"they should be playful and free of worries,"_

He crossed his legs thinking to himself,

In the past the idea of having any child repulsed him, though in his traditions, having a child was a blessing, if the mother lived then the family was damn lucky.

Having lived in the twenty first century for a few years before his marriage he quickly learned that women hardly died in child birth, and that many couples had kids later on in the marriage,

however when Kim agreed to marry him they had Aaralyn only a year after, Kim had been in a bit of a hurry to have a child seeing as how their doctor told her she probably would never have one,

Akefia was not wild on the idea but he wanted Kim happy and decided maybe one wouldn't hurt.

He at first wanted a boy, after all the boy would carry on his legacy and keep his last name, he had remained in the shadows for so long, striking like a snake, only to lose, it was a good thing he was taken pity on and returned back to the world to begin his life a new. Having a boy would ensure that his story would not be forgotten.

Plus he had thought of some pretty fun things he could do with a son.

However they had a girl, and while a little disappointed at first he quickly got over it. They had tried again so Bakura could have a son, give his daughter a brother,

but the attempt was futile, Kim began to have problems in the second pregnancy and nearly died as the result, he had lost a son but gained a deeper appreciation for his wife and daughter.

Knowing Aaralyn would be the only child he would ever have, he began to appreciate her, by opening himself just a little bit he was rewarded heavily with his child being open and loving towards him,

He liked Kim, he still struggled with the question if he truly loved her? whatever he had for Kim was very close to love, still, he held onto some bitterness and to some hate, if he did that he would never move on, he knew that

but scars heal over time, his innocence had been shattered like glass the night his village was slaughtered, and though he still had nightmares of it, and the events leading up to his "Thief King" title he knew one thing for certain,

He did not want Aaralyn to fall into a trap he had fallen into so easily, he wanted her to see the joys of life and not the evils in which he saw.

Perhaps that was love for his child, the will to keep her safe and protected,

Kim of course had seen his true colors, seen what he was capable of, and that was why he in his own way loved her, she was willing to take on a risk and spend the rest of her life with him and bear his child, so they could use their experiences of true evil to keep at least one child happy, healthy, and innocent.

"Dad?" Aaralyn spoke grabbing onto his hand, Akefia looked down at the five year old.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm done now,"

"Alright." he said, glad that she was done so soon, there was one time he had been stuck at the park with her until nightfall,

he stood from the bench and once again she took hold of his hand, gripping it tightly and swinging it in content.

As promised he took her out to ice cream and they sat on a bench nearby licking it and playing "I spy"

when they were finished Akefia wiped her mouth and fingers and threw the napkins away,

despite cleaning her up though Aaralyn still had sticky fingers,

but now he didn't mind it anymore

"_She's just a kid," _was all he could think to himself.

The two got home where Kim had made a small dinner of pasta,

and when nightime came around and Akefia was putting Aaralyn to bed he would assure her that nothing bad or evil would come for her. Before he could stand from her bed she spoke,

"I love you Daddy."

"I know." pause "I love you too."

he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Get some sleep, tomorrow's another big day."

with that he flicked the light shut and went to join Kim in their bedroom.

* * *

**Whaaaaaaa it was fluffy **

**I dunno, in honor of fathers day I wanted to write a bit about Bakura being a father himself and do a small history of him and also a little bit about his and Kim's early marriage. **

**Some things are still in planning, but for now the whole idea was Kim had problems having a child in the first place and couldn't have anymore kids, hence why Bakura eventually comes to appreciate Aaralyn and he does want to protect her because of all the stuff he went through as a child. It may be out of character but sometimes being a parent can change people.**

**By the time he becomes a parent he had time to mature and heal, hence why he's a bit soft. At times he can be pretty gruff with his family. **

**Anyway enjoy this cute-ness because I intend to write either more AU's or some darker chapters.**

**And sorry for you people who don't prefer "Akefia" as his name, I like it, I had thought about Tozoukou but I think he would want to keep Akefia if he could.**

**Maybe in future chapters I'll use Tozokou. **

**Thanks**

**DSSM**

**(p.s. lol not really BakuraxKim, but I figured you'd appreciate learning a bit on a different side of Bakura,)  
**


End file.
